


Untitled

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Helo and Starbuck were not friends at Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Helo usually got along well with everyone he served with. Even the ones who seemed cold at first, Helo was willing to give a chance. Galactica's new recruit, however, was really straining that.

Her name was Kara Thrace, Starbuck as the viper pilots called her. Helo couldn't stand her. He'd never met anyone so brazen, so cocky in his entire life. And the way she spoke to the Commander and the XO was beyond Helo's belief. Superior officers were supposed to be shown respect at all times. Starbuck was so casual with them, Helo didn't know how she got away with it. Supposedly she had been a flight instructor prior to being stationed here, but Helo wasn't sure he believed it. 

She's a superb pilot, that was the only explanation Helo could come up with for Kara Thrace. No one acted like that unless they had skills that made them invaluable. But invaluable for what? It's not like the cylons were ever coming back. As far as Helo was concerned, the need for people like Kara Thrace on battlestars had ended a long time ago.

Helo's patience had never run out on a viper pilot before. He wasn't sure what he would do when he reached that point. Maybe he would soon find out. He really hoped not. As frustrating as she was, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance she'd turn out to be not so bad after all.


End file.
